Bent
by LovingNinja
Summary: Miyagi comes to pick Shinobu, now twenty, up from university. A classmate, however, starts a spark that ends in Miyagi's bedroom. Mature Content. Lemon. Yaoi. MiyagixShinobu duh


**I do not own Terrorist in any way. Please Read and Review Thank you!**

**WARNING: Mature content! Not (according to certain societies) suitable for those not considered "Adult"  
**

* * *

"Ah, Shinobu!"

The young man, now a sophomore in college, turned around at the call of his name. He smiled, pausing from walking towards the gate of his university, at the sight of one of his more friendly classmates. "Rika," he replied, the young woman walking up to him with a grin of her own, "you need something?"

"Oh, nothing really," the young woman sighed. Her hair was a light brunette, a bit frizzy and long to her shoulders, but held up in a ponytail. Her eyes were green, her grandfather being European, and her complexion a bit paler than most. She generally wore a knee length skirt of some kind, with heels and a slightly formal top; usually having to go to her job as an intern for some high class company branch after school. "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out today. I got a call that the meeting for this afternoon was canceled, and we haven't done much in a while together."

"Ah, you're right," Shinobu frowned slightly before scratching at the back of his head. "But, I'm sorry, I already have plans for this afternoon."

"Are they for right now?"

"Huh?" Shinobu blinked, not expecting such a response.

"Are your plans for right now, or just for this afternoon?"

"Er, well, this afternoon, but…"

"What time?"

"Four o'clock?"

"Oh! Then, we have plenty of time! I can get you back to your place in no time at all! Just give me one hour of your time?"

"Er…well…" Shinobu mulled the idea in his head. He had plans with Miyagi that night. He generally, always, started getting ready hours before, mostly to mentally prepare himself for the "activities" of that night. "I suppose…it should be all right."

"Great!" Rika clapped her hands together with a laugh before she started walking out, Shinobu by her side. "Now, where shall go? Karaoke? That's always fun!"

_Karaoke…_ Shinobu hummed the thought in his head. _Maybe Miyagi and I should do that one day? On a date? _The image of the older male singing anything almost made Shinobu burst into laughter.

"Shinobu!"

Once more, the young man paused at the sound of his name, a much deeper voice this time and when he turned; he and Rika now on the sidewalk; he saw Miyagi standing against his car, arms crossed with a smile a bit down the way. Shinobu scurried, Rika being caught off guard before following after him.

"Miyagi! What the hell are you doing here?!" Shinobu shouted, though his voice attempted to produce anger, his face seemed a bit elated to see the older man.

"I finally got done with all of my paper work," he smirked. "So, I thought I'd come pick you up and take you home."

The young man flushed silently before nodding, "A-All right. I can make dinner tonight…if that's okay…"

"Whatever you want to do, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi hummed, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Er, wait, Shinobu," Rika cut in, Shinobu instantly straightening as he turned his attention to her. "You live with this guy?"

"Ah? Y-Yeah!" Well, it was sort of true. He lived next door, but they would spend the night at each other's place. "H-He's my…" Shinobu looked up, thinking of a suitable answer. "My brother."

"Brother…?"

Miyagi cleared his throat, "I was once married to his older sister. But, the brat got so attached me it's almost like we're related now."

"Oh! I see!" Rika giggled, and Shinobu blushed a deep red. He was called a "brat" besides having already turned twenty. And, the statement of almost being related…he had to wonder if Miyagi meant that. If he really was seeing him as a part of his family as well as his lover. "So, Nii-san~ are you single?"

"Excuse me?" Both Miyagi and Shinobu raised an eyebrow at the young woman's question.

"Well, to be honest~ you're my type and I was worried for a second that maybe you swung another way so I'm curious."

Miyagi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry, but I'm already with someone."

"But, you aren't married, right?"

"No, but I deeply love the person I'm with."

Rika placed a hand on the older gentleman's arm, lightly as though with a teasing touch, "You mustn't love her enough if you aren't married to her yet. Why don't you give me a try?"

And, almost instantly, Shinobu smacked Rika's hand away before grabbing Miyagi's wrist, "If Miyagi says he doesn't want to, then he doesn't want to! He has a lover so back off!"

"Shinobu?" Rika let the young man's name slip from her lips with wonder with raised brows.

Scowling, Shinobu's brows furrowed as he looked up at Miyagi, "Let's go." Miyagi nodded, looking a little caught off-guard as well from Shinobu's stunt as the young man slid into the passenger side of the car, him behind the wheel.

"Wait, Shinobu!" Rika called out, but Miyagi already drove away.

In the car, the older man glanced at Shinobu from the corner of his eyes. Shaking with his head down and biting his bottom lip, cheeks red. He smirked to himself as he ruffled the younger's hair once more, "I love you, too."

* * *

"Nn…M-Miyagi…ah!" Shinobu cried out in the dark of the older man's bedroom, hands clawing at the man's back, his shirt that he hadn't removed yet, as Shinobu sat hunched forward as Miyagi devoured his member. "L-Let go…I'm…I'm gonna…"

Smirking, Miyagi pulled back, stroking the young man's length a few times, "You were pretty cute today, Shinobu. Getting all flustered because of your friend."

"I-I wasn't flustered!"

Miyagi chuckled, "I would have been."

Shinobu's brows raised at the embarrassing honesty that was given to him by his lover before once more he was taken into Miyagi's mouth, crying out as his hips bucked. "Miyagi!" His body tensed, trembling as all the muscles in his body seemed to be straining themselves, his head hanging low with his mouth open wide with a voiceless gasp. And, then, his entire being going lax, his back falling and hitting the mattress as Miyagi sat up on his knees, wiping at his mouth with a smirk in his eyes.

He grabbed Shinobu's hips, gaining the young man's hazy attention, and motioned that he was going to flip him over onto his stomach; Shinobu followed his lead, turning as those larger hands guided him. While his chest came to rest flat against the bed, his arms crossed as he buried his face into them like a pillow, his hips being raised and forcing to be held up by his knees. And then, with languid swipes, Miyagi's tongue traveled from the young man's scrotum to his entrance, startling Shinobu and causing him to jump at the sensation. "Miyagi!" he looked back as well as he could, the older man's tongue lapping at him like some dog. "D-Don't! Y-You know I hate that!" Shinobu's eyes clenched shut as his brow creased pathetically, cheeks ablaze.

There was another chuckle rumbling through the larger man's throat, "Only because you find it embarrassing from how much you love it."

"W-Would stop contradicting me?!"

Miyagi said nothing back, but Shinobu could feel the sneer as his lover's tongue entered him, forcing a shot of electricity throughout his spine, and a moan to slip from his lips. The tongue moved inside of him, wiggling around before retreating, then once more invading, thrusting into him. Miygai snuck a hand underneath to stroke the erection forming between Shinobu's thighs, forcing an almost painful arch in the young man's back as he groaned loudly, his hips squirming with the motions. Then…Miygai stopped altogether. Pulling back completely and surprising Shinobu.

"All right, here I go, Shinobu-chin," he hummed, kneeling upwards before lining the head of his erection up with the puckering twitching hole of his young lover.

"A-Ah, wait! You didn't-! Nnh!" Shinobu's eyes clenched as his fingers dug into the covers below him, feeling Miyagi slowly fill him.

"I could tell that you were a little looser than usual," the older male thrust forward. "You were messing with yourself earlier today, weren't you?"

Shinobu said nothing in his defense, his cheeks became a deep maroon, and he was only glad that Miyagi couldn't see him. He could hear a laugh behind him as his lover began thrusting ever so slightly, leaning over and slipping his much larger hands underneath his arms and chest to force him to stand up on his knees, completely catching him off guard, and even more so when Miyagi sat back onto the heels of his feet, bringing Shinobu down and settling deeper into him, forcing out a cry. He lifted the young man once, twice in his lap before leaning back, lifting his feet from underneath his own body as he laid back all the way on top of his bed, keeping Shinobu close to his chest and bringing him down as well, all the while shifting in and out by inches within the younger male.

"M-Miyagi, w-what are you doing?" he inquired, squirming a bit before his knees were lifted up from underneath him and pressed down to his chest as he lied atop his lover's torso, his hands reaching behind him and around Miyagi to claw at the sheets as Miyagi thrust upwards into him and hitting an angle he never felt before. "Ahhhah!" came the whine, and Miyagi continued, Shinobu's whole body being rocked about as Miyagi set a pace. The young man's back felt as though it was on fire from how his skinned rub with the older man's and from how easily he could feel the pounding of the other's heart within his much broader chest.

"Shinobu," the older grunted, greatly increasing his speed.

"Miyagi!" Shinobu's back arched partially as he felt his thighs wanting to clench together, using one hand to tend to his erection as he felt his climax nearing.

There was a smirk on those lips that teased and nipped at the younger's ear, making him flinch from the sensation before they whispered in a husky voice, "I love you."

And, any sense that Shinobu still had snapped.

* * *

That night, Shinobu stayed over, stuck sore under the covers of Miyagi's bed, curled up and resting as his lover lied beside him, perched on an elbow on his side as he softly caressed Shinobu's cheek. "I worked you pretty hard this time, sorry," he whispered.

Shinobu wearily shook his head, eyes closed as he mumbled back, "It's fine."

Miyagi snorted, "Why is that?"

Eyes peeking open, Shinobu looked over his shoulder the best he could as he softly smiled, "Because by doing it a lot, I know that you really love me just as much." Eyes wide ever so slightly, Miyagi's bottom jaw fell before he smirked and placed a kiss to Shinobu's shoulder, the younger humming as he placed his head back down on the pillow, eyes closing once more. "Miyagi?"

"Hm?"

"One day, I can love you openly, right?"

"Yeah…" wrapping an arm about the younger's waist, Miyagi settled down to rest his head, keeping Shinobu close as he snuggled in.

* * *

"Oh, that? Sorry, I must have made you feel awkward!" Rika laughed nervously as Shinobu fumed, the two conversing in the courtyard of their school. "I had just broken up with my girlfriend and I wanted a rebound so badly! I'm sorry, I guess I'm a horrible type, huh?"

Shinobu groaned, "Just…don't do it again. At least find someone better, I mean, there's a reason he's divorced you know? My sis said he was bad in bed."

"Really? And she's not just being spiteful?"

"No, she was dead serious!"

"Tell me more," a voice popped up from behind, shocking Shinobu as he turned around and to his dismay…

"Miyagi?! What are _you_ doing here _again_?!"

A dark aura surrounded the elder as he held up a rectangular object, gritting his teeth with a forced smile, "You left your cell phone."

"Oh~ Well, I leave you two be~ I have class to go to~" Rika giggled, waving to the two, turning on her heel and scampering away.

It was going to be a long night for Shinobu. After all, there was no one Miyagi enjoyed to tease more.

* * *

**-The End!**

**Thank you for reading! Please Review! Please be out on the look out for more!  
**

**Also, Rika is bisexual, in case anyone was confused. Just wasn't really mentioned since I didn't want her to have that big a part.  
**

**Current Junjou Fiction Count: Romantica-1 Egoist-1 Terrorist-1 Mistake-0**

**~LovingNinja~**


End file.
